Abby Snowfall's Dare Game
by SilenaElizabethGrace
Summary: My 2nd Story. Abby S. is a daughter of Zeus and one day, she's gone bored and thought of playing a game in their cabin. Tons of OCs. Hope you like it. R&R. Constructive criticism accepted. NO FLAMES ALLOWED.


**A/N: **Another story of mine. I'm not yet done with Demigods' Simple Little Lives but I'm somehow looking for time to update it.

This has tons and tons of OCs and I had some major characters from the real PJO

Just hoping you'll like this.

**Send your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Abby Snowfall's POV<strong>

My days at camp are the best! Yeah, I get to hang-out with my good friends all the time and spend my times at cool activities. But behind all those happy days, it's sometimes still boring because of my brother -half brother- William Lightningballs. Anyway, looking at our last names; we are kids of the king of heaven & god of the sky - Zeus. For short, we are siblings of Thalia Grace. But since she's a Hunter, I don't see her much because she's probably with Artemis exploring the moral world.

Going back to my pesky brother, I'm not fond of him, 'cause he's the kind of person who likes to throw you errands. As if he's the king... Well, duh! It's soo annoying! So one time, I thought of making our cabin pretty much vivacious. The answer? Truth or Dare. So I went around the cabins and asked some campers. They are:

- Percy Jackson

- Michael Yew

- William Lightingballs

- Charles Beckendorf

- Narcissus Jouissance

- Pollux

- Travis Stoll

- Connor Stoll

- Nico di Angelo

- Annabeth Chase

- Clarisse La Rue

- Antonnette Milweed

- Silena Beauregard

- Eryll Mandolin

- Maia Beauvestal

- Katie Gardner

- Me, of course. Abby Snowfall

- Danielle Lakes

I actually asked them to go to cabin one by afternoon; and surprisingly, they all went. Of course, the first comers were the Aphrodite kids. I bet they are all excited about this little game we're gonna have.

The next were the Stoll brothers; in which Maia kept hiding on Silena's back muttering something like "Oh my gods... Scary, scary perverted younger Stoll…". Wherein her sister kept on chuckling telling her that Connor is not that bad. She said: "It's okay, darling. Connor is not that bad." But then, Maia persists by shaking her head. "N-no, sister. H-he's scary. _Scaryyy. _L-look at him." She said. I urged to look at Connor; and indeed, she was right. He was staring at her – I don't know if this is the right word—perniciously.

Just then, Beckendorf came. When he had just opened the door and not came in yet, Silena already tilted her head to the door's direction. As if she had a _Beckendorf sensor _in her. "Hey, Dearie." She called to Beckendorf and went to join him; leaving the scared Maia Beauvestal sitting on a bunk.

Next came were the Apollo kids; Eryll and Michael. Then the Demeter girls with Clarisse. "What's gonna happen here, punks?" She aksked. "Truth or Dare: Dare, dare, dare." We replied in unison. She shrugged and went to the bunk where Maia is sitting. Clarisse looked at her as if the Aphrodite girl was crazy. "What's this girl's problem?" She queried. "Well, my sister is scared of Connor Stoll." Narcissus said. "Hmm. Connor, eh? _Bafft._" She replied. Maia frowned. "Hmpf. I thought you were going to do something." Clarisse smirked. "Of course not. That's your problem, missy." She stated but the little Aphrodite girl just ignored her in reply.

Next came Pollux which seemed to enlighten up Maia's mood a little. Well, that's because she had a not-so-secret crush for him. And they've been rumors that he likes her back. Okay, so you might ask now why I know a lot about those… Well, not really. Maia is just so close to me and Pollux is close to my brother, so they kinda tell us their _cute _secrets.

After two minutes, Danielle came in with Nico. The Aphrodite & Apollo kids with the Stolls howled. "Mm, does this mean something, dearest? " Maia asked sarcastically. Both of them glared at her and Danielle came to her and spanked her on the head; making Maia's head bang on the wall. "OW! That hurt!" She screamed.

_Luckily, _after millenias of waiting, the lovebirds, Percy and Annabeth came. "Wow! Thank the gods, you two came!" I exclaimed. The both jeered at me; but I just rolled my eyes in response and shouted: "Okay! Everyone's here! Find your places, let's start!"

* * *

><p>Woops. End of the first part.<p>

Did you like it?

**Reviews please!**

xx, SilenaElizabethGrace


End file.
